He Stopped Loving You Today
by Viceroy
Summary: What Would Happen To Rock If Dr. Light Was Suddenly Taken From His Life.


He Stopped Loving You Today

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Blues, walked slowly up the hill side till he reached a rather large oak tree, the trees branches provided a good area of shade. And turning round the trunk Blues found whom he was looking for:

  
  
  
  


"Hello Father. Nice to see you. It's been a long time.

I came to talk with you again and tell you the news.

How's your new life? Are you happy?..Yes I'm doing fine.

I just have a bad case of the blues."

  
  


The young Bot took a seat facing out across the field.

  
  


"I came to tell you about Rock, today....I don't know why I bother.

Guess you probably know about it anyhow, am I right Father?"

  
  


He turned and gave an accusing glare. Then began to pick at the grass growing at his feet.

  
  


"You know I remember when you first turned him on

He loved you the moment he laid eyes on you ya know

And when you just up and left.

He never understood why you suddenly had to go

Do you remember that promise he made to you?

...Well...I do.........I do."

  
  


Blues stood up and folded his arms behind his back staring at the bright sun

  
  


"He said " I'll love you till, I die"

You told him he'd forget you in time.

But as the years went slowly by

You still preyed upon his mind."

  
  


Blues let his arms drop ungraciously to his sides and flopped back onto the grassy carpet

  
  


"You know no matter what you said or did. He could never forget you.

Even though you left him alone. He still had it in his heart to love you."

  
  


He sat back up, flipping his scarf around his neck. Watching as the wind took it whipped it around his face.

  
  


"Why you had forsaken him he may never learn.

He stood by devotions fire till he was burned"

  
  


"And broken hearted was cast away

In a fading coat of Blue

Faithfully dreaming of the day

When he'd be back with you."

  
  


Blues watched a lady bug crawled up his sleeve before turning his attention back

  
  


"You know father I can still see him waiting by the door

Hoping that you would ...maybe come through.

I remember him weeping there on the floor.

His loyal and fragile heart so true"

  
  


Blues gave a heavy sigh wiping his eyes, which seemed sad and angry all at once

  
  


"He kept your picture on his wall.

When half crazy now and then.

But he loved you through it all

And hoped you'd come back again".

  
  


Blues gave a soft sniffle and took out an old photo, he sat it next to his father.

  
  
  
  


"It's been many years Father. So many have gone by

And still he waits for you, and calls you in the nigh",

  
  


He kept a journal by his bed. Just like you use to do.

And every night when he would end. He'd sign a simple "I love you"

  
  


Blues watched the sky as the bright blue of day turned to the blazing purple and orange streaks of evening, settling himself against the trunk of the old oak

  
  


*

"You know...I read once that life was a stage and to each we play a part.

Poor Rock he was given side lines and a foolish dreamers heart.

Act one the stage was set.

He loved you at first glance.

He was by your side, everyday

And never strayed from you.

Then act two.

Something was wrong

And you were gone.

And why he never knew.

Father you lied when you said he'd forget you.

And Rock had no cause to doubt you

But he would have rather heard your lies.

Then be living here without you.

Now the stage is bare.

And I'm standing here

With emptiness all around

And if you won't come back to him

The you can bring the curtain down."

  
  


The stars were out now and off in the distance a wolf howled. Still Blues sat on the hill top with his Father. Watching the stars as they twinkled up in space. 

  
  


"I went to see him just today.

And I didn't see no tears.

He was all dressed up to go away.

First time I've seen him smile in years."

  
  


Blues felt a heaviness lift from his chest as his spoke with glistening eyes to the man who he and Rock both loved

  
  


"Father do you remember Rock's promise he kept so many years

"I'll love you till I die" he'd always say.

After all the battles, all the heartaches, all the hurt and all the tears.

Well............He stopped Loving you today"

  
  


The young boy hung his head and let his tears fall silently

  
  


"He stopped loving you today.

And fled his grief forevermore.

Soon they'll carry him away.

He stopped loving you today."

  
  


Blues stood up saying goodbye to his father and walk away a few feet, being careful not to trip as it was starting to get foggy.

He had went a few paces when he stopped and dashed back. Kneeling down he placed a white rose on the ground by the polished black grave stone. "Goodbye father, it was good to "talk"

to you again" he walked down the slope a couple paces when he came to a freshly covered grave. 

He took out a bright yellow rose and placed it by the headstone as well, "Goodbye Rock" 

  
  


The robot glanced back at his Fathers resting place.Dr Light had created Rock physically, mentally and emotionally in the image of a ten year old boy . With the ability to understand and respond as a ten year old would to situations.

He had never planned about his death. Rock had never been able to grasp death as being forever.

It slowly killed him.

  
  
  
  


"You know he wished to see you one last time

And I knew someday he would.

And now It's running through my mind.

At last he's with you. for good.."

  
  


Blues began his long walk home.

  
  
  
  


He stopped loving you today.

And fled his grief forevermore.

Soon they'll carry him away.

He stopped loving you today.

  
  


Somewhere in a field, at the top of a hill and shaded by a large oak rests a stone, a marker of a great man...of a mortal man. And it reads:

Here lies Dr. Thomas Light a great scientist. He created many wondrous inventions. But most wondrous of all was his creation of a robot boy who loved him back without limitation.

2025-2091.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He stopped loving you today.

And fled his grief forevermore.

Soon they'll carry him away.

He stopped loving you today.

  
  
  
  


He stopped loving you today.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


END?

  
  
  
  


Viceroy-I always wondered what Rock would be like when Dr. Light died. I mean Robots live a long time and Light's kinda old...so...I hope you liked it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Song : He Stopped Loving you Today is by-- George Jones.

* Quote: From "Are you lonesome tonight" -By Elvis Presley


End file.
